The Girl with the Iron Will
by HermitRuaNightshade
Summary: The 7 of them have entirely different identities. Two of the city's deadliest gangs may happen to bring them altogether in a way they never thought possible. Was this encounter one of luck or sorrow? (Soul Eater AU Rated M). Soul x Maka.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl with the Iron Will **

**Summary: **

**The 7 of them have entirely different identities. Two of the city's deadliest gangs may happen to bring them altogether in a way they never thought possible. Was this encounter one of luck or sorrow? (Soul Eater AU Rated M). Soul x Maka. **

Chapter 1 - **How Society Sees Them**

Everyone is seen different through their eyes, compared to another's. In another's eyes, everyone fits a particular stereotype. But careful…. deception is their forte.

This is how society sees them.

Maka Albarn- The nobody. She's fat. She's got acne and freckles scattered across her face. Her hair is always up in those nerdy pigtails. Unfortunately, she lives at a Love Hotel as one of her father's business perks.

Spirit Albarn- The male prostitute/hooker who works at a Love Hotel downtown. He's been working their ever since his wife walked out on him. He also works a second job at his daughter's high school as a casual/temp teacher.

Kami Albarn- Founder of 'Death City', the gang foundered for the sole purpose of eliminating the gang 'Kishin Soul'. After being individually targeted by 'Kishin Soul', she was rumoured to have ran away.

Soul "Eater" Evans- While some speculate he's a member of 'Kishin Soul' because of his given name, others speculate he's against them because of his nickname 'Soul _Eater_'. He has a well renowned status in his high school for his rivalry against Black*star.

Black*star- Holder of the status for the most feared student in his high school. He is a black belt and can defeat every opponent with a single hit- with the exception of Soul- with his famous move 'Soul Purge'. 'Black*star is merely a nickname, but no one knows his real name. He even went to extents to have every record of his name that could be seen by the public eye, personally erased.

Tsubaki- The most popular and desired girl in her high school. She constantly looks down on others, yet is always quiet, and never verbally insults anyone. She is top of every class she doesn't share with Maka Albarn and Ox Ford.

Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson- The most dangerous girls in their high school. They have bitter attitudes and look out only for each other. They are always acting suspicious and malicious, looking at everyone like they are a meal. They rarely hold conversation with anyone other than each other, the only other being Kid.

Death "the Kid"- He who no one believes his name real name is Death, but it really is. In fact, 'Death' was the name of his father- the mayor. Because of this, he adopted the nickname 'Death the Kid' and 'Kid' for short. He can't stand being around other people, and only occasionally converses with others. He often does random peculiar things, like spontaneously running into the art room and straightening all the hanging art. He is labelled, the most attractive boy in his high school.

Professor Frank Stein- The most qualified and head teacher of science. He has a sick sense of humour and a bizarre fetish for dissection. Many students fear him and his insane behaviour.

.

.

.

.

.

"Black*star!" called out Soul,

He approached the black belt with his hands in the pockets of his iconic yellow and black jacket. His face wore a cool expression and a smirk.

"Soul! Come to meet your end by the hand of a God!" Black*star beckoned with a crack of his knuckles in his palm.

Students slowly started backing up to the sides of the locker lined corridors.

"Come at me Black*star!" yelled Soul,

And the two charged toward each other. Soul ran with a large stride and clenched fists ready to send a face busting punch at his opponent. Black*star took lighter steps, but quick non-the-less, head low, and arms behind him, palms down like a ninja. Black*star made the first move, a swift movement of his palm to Soul's gut. Soul blocked just in time, but a blow came to his head milliseconds after.

Maka pushed her way through the crowd with her head on a downward tilt, searching for her locker blocked off by fight spectators. She heard murmurs amongst the crowd she didn't care for, but admittedly did agree with.

"That Black*star has no technique! How the hell is he a black belt?"

"Doesn't matter, he's got so much power he doesn't need technique."

"Yeah have you seen the muscles on him!?"

"Yeah, he's pretty hot I reckon!"

All except for the last one, that statement, she'd beg to differ.

She heard the sounds of fist on flesh, Black*star laughing, and Soul cursing. She rolled her eyes. After two whole years at the same school, it's the same routine.

Only today was the worse than the rest. As she squeezed through the crowd, someone yelled in her ear,

"Oi get outta the way, I can't see Bitch!"

The owner of the voice (or so she guessed) rudely shoved her, making her fall into other people, who seemed just as pissed off as the first.

"What the hell!?"s

and,

"WTF?"s

were heard in the back ground. Then, she was shoved out of the crowd and into the brawl way- or in other words- the cleared space of the corridor. What happened in the next few seconds was rather chaotic.

Black*star was preparing for his finishing move. Soul was heaving in and out heavy breaths, and wiped away the small trail of blood that leaked from his lower lip. Black*star charged one last time and soul purged Soul, sending him flying backward.

That's when Soul crashed into Maka, sending them both backward and into a locker, narrowly after everyone dove out of the way.

Maka's face smashed into the cold metal, sandwiched for a brief moment in between Soul and the locker. The two fell to the floor defeated.

The crowd seemed to find this amusing, and burst into hysterical laughter.

"OOoooo Maka and Soul everyone!" someone hollered.

Maka would hang her head in shame and get the hell out of there, she would, if she could feel her head. Soul pushed her off of him.

A muffled, "Geroff…" was heard.

"I'll get you next time Black*star!" yelled Soul.

"And I'll beat you like every other time!" Black*star sniggered and immaturely laughed.

Maka slowly got to her feet with a palm on her throbbing head/face.

"Thanks for the apology Soul." she muttered.

Apparently Soul had heard her just fine and wheeled round to face her with a disgusted and slightly infuriated look.

"_You're_ the one who got in _my _way." he spat, glaring at her with his crimson eyes.

Maka picked up one of her thick text books off the floor beside her and looked back at Soul. He wasn't looking at her anymore, in fact he was walking away.

She was furious at him, and there was no way he was just going to walk away. She could not be content nor satisfied with any part of the turn of events.

"Hey Soul!" she called out boldly, as she strode toward him.

Soul turned back around and rolled his eyes at the sight of her. She lifted the book up above his head and crashed it down with all of her strength.

"Maka-chop…" she whispered under her breath, "Asshole!" she insulted firmly.

She dropped the book and ran the hell out of there, high-tailed by echoes of,

"Bitch!"

"Run Fatty run!"

"Better bolt Pigtails!"

and,

"Go Flubber Bubber!"

She ran out of the building. The tears streamed down her face. She thought this was what she wanted…. to be an outcast. She thought it would make her life easier, with her affiliations and status. Everything was fine when everyone just ignored her and acted like she didn't exist exactly as she planned, but now she is known again, and for the wrong reasons. But she had to admit, she was surprised somebody actually knew her name when they called out "Maka and Soul". But this isn't what she wanted anymore, Maka just wanted to blend in with no friends, she thinks no one will or can like her anyway. And so that's why she tried to be as unapproachable and non-friend material as possible.

Ten minutes later, she arrived at her apartment, which was so unfortunately located at the down town Love Hotel and home to many prostitutes, including her father.

She burst through the door to find her father pinning his violet haired regular up against the wall. But Maka was so upset she didn't even cast the busy two a second disgusted look.

"What's wrong, Maka-chan?" asked Blair, breaking away her kiss with Spirit.

"Why would something be wrong!?" Maka demanded.

"Because you're crying… but mostly because you haven't 'Maka-chopped' your Dad or yelled at us yet." Blair pointed out.

"Uhhh just pretend I'm not here." Maka sighed, and she stormed into her room.

"Spirit-kuuuun, let me handle Maka-chan, I'm sure you'll just upset her more." Blair puppy eyed Spirit, totally oblivious of insulting her 'Play Thing'.

Spirit folded his arms and pouted, "But I'm her Daddy and she's my little girl!"

"And she needs a _girl _friend right now." smiled Blair mischievously, "I'll be back," she said before she darted away.

Maka barged through her bedroom door and into the bathroom en-suite. She stared at herself in the mirror and was ready to tear her hair out.

Her thoughts were so rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Maka-chan open up! Please! Blair wants to help! Is it that time of the month?"

Maka heard. She stormed over to the door and powerfully swung it open letting a sudden strong breeze whip her hair.

"Maka-cho-"

"Maka-chan stop! Tell Blair what's wrong?" Blair said petting the top of Maka's head lightly.

Maka frowned.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm around so much now, we're like family!" explained Blair.

"That's your fault, and you're not my mother!" Maka spat.

"You're right! I'm more like your best friend!" exclaimed Blair.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"Great, my only best friend is sleeping with my Dad." she said irritably.

"That's right, I'm you're _only _best friend, so tell Blair what's wrong." said Blair lowering herself to Maka's height and smiling brightly.

"Ugh, fine. I was going to my locker today and I got caught up in a fight where I got slammed into a locker. One of the idiots' whose fault it was didn't even apologise, and then I ran away whilst being called every name in the book!" exclaimed Maka.

Blair looked at her with almost fake, sympathetic gold eyes.

"You know what you need?" began Blair with a mischievous smile,

"What?" asked Maka already dreading the answer to come,

"A makeover." Blair stated, looking awfully proud of herself for coming up with such a genius idea.

"I can't. Papa's boss will enslave me to work for her or something…" Maka partially lied.

"She won't! I'll help you Maka-chop her if she tries!" Blair smirked.

"I'm not convinced." Maka stated plainly.

"Too bad!" cooed Blair, pushing Maka into the bathroom.

Maka fell over due to her slightly clumsy nature, and landed face first into the bath tub.

"Ouch." she groaned.

Before a second thought was spared, she felt her shirt being ripped off.

"BLAIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Maka screamed.

"Helping you out Maka-chan!" Blair hastily replied…. "Maka-chan…" she trailed off,

"What?!" Maka responded sourly,

"My do you wear a weird padding thing over your belly?" asked Blair.

"To make me look fat." Maka explained as if stating the obvious.

"Why?" Blair asked plainly, with her head on a tilt.

"I was trying to make myself unapproachable okay!" Maka growled.

"Calm down Girly," Blair winked, with a devilish look to be feared, "We're going to make you SEXY!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SEXY!"

Blair giggled, "Too late!" she grinned.

Blair pulled out a shopping bag out of nowhere,

"I was going to save these for your birthday Maka-chan, but since it's only two weeks away, you can consider this an early birthday prezzie! Nya!" giggled Blair passing the bag to Maka.

Maka pulled out 3 bottles of Proactiv acne cream, 3 different tubes of hair removal cream, an apple and cinnamon shampoo, conditioner and body wash set, a massive bag of makeup products, and a bagful of lingerie from Victoria's Secret.

"I knew you'd like it! I know it's a bit early but-"

"There is no way, I am wearing this!" Maka screeched.

"Oh Maka-chan, don't you want to show up all those bullies?" Blair raised her eyebrows at the petite girl.

"I suppose so," Maka grumbled.

"Good!" chirped Blair,

She shut Maka in the bathroom with the shopping bag of goodies.

"Now you're not stepping a foot out of there until you're sparkling clean and beautiful! You hear me Maka-chan!" Blair cackled.

That woman was evil in her own way.

**Alrighty! We has a chapter 1! **

**Reviews, follows, favs and such are very welcome :3 so come my way fanfiction notifications! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Hermit! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Serum

"Spirit-kuuuuuuuuuun, wait til you see Maka-chan! She looks all grown up and cute!" beamed Blair,

"Oh I can't wait!" grinned Spirit, eager to see his darling daughter's sudden transformation.

"Come on out Maka-chan!" sung out Blair,

"Are you sure about this?" Maka replied, still nowhere in sight.

"Absolutely!" Blair confirmed.

Maka sighed loudly, "Fine."

Maka walked out of her bedroom and into the hall.

Spirit's eyes lit up, pride almost literally exploding from him. Blair gave Maka a wide smile.

The girl's ash brown/blonde hair was no longer in pig tails, but it soft waves that reached her chest and shoulder blades. Her face looked to be clear of blemishes, partially due to the acne cream, partially thanks to the thin layer of concealing make up. A moderately thin line of eyeliner was applied on her top eyelid to accent her big green eyes, and natural coloured pink lip gloss gave her softened lips a shine. She was dressed in only an oversized grey shirt over her underwear, because it was the best she owned, but it was still an improvement from the usual outfit consisting of several layered on jackets, and an under-shirt padding. The shirt was V-necked, for once exposing her collar bone, and chest. It also appeared Maka had boobs, gone were those bust compressing sports bras- thanks to Blair, her push-up Victoria's Secret bra gave her a chest no one thought she had. For once in her life her legs were exposed, and not covered up with baggy second-hand jeans.

"Such an improvement Maka-chan! Now all that's left is to go shopping!" Blair beamed.

"Are you serious? I thought we were done!" exclaimed Maka,

"Come on we're going late night shooooooppping!~" Blair sung as she grabbed the young girl's wrist and pulled her out the door.

"Have a fun tiiiime!" Maka caught Spirit sing in response.

Soon the apartment door was distances away and Maka and Blair were in an escalator beside a very 'clingy' couple. Maka was sporting a dead pan death glare of sorts, while Blair hummed without a care in the world. Finally they reached ground floor, and when the door opened Maka practically bounded out the door.

"Blair why on earth did you drag me off without clothes!" Maka fretted,

"The quicker you shop, the quicker you get to put clothes on." she smiled with her head innocently on a tilt.

Maka inwardly cursed Blair and started marching toward the doors determined to get it all over with. But that would be only way too lucky.

"Oh is that you Maka darling?" cooed a sly and seductive voice.

Maka froze, slowly and dreadingly she began turning around.

The receptionist, also the manager, also head of the prostitution employment in the building- was tapping it's manicured fingers along the counter. The drag queen gave Maka a twisted, sly, and scary smile that sent shivers up Blair and Maka's spines.

"So it is you Maka, about time you began working for me to ne? Now that you're sufficiently attractive I can finally hire you to help pay for the life I supported you to have."

"Bruno, I'm fifteen. It's not even legal." Maka glared.

"Another week and it is." Bruno hissed.

"Leave Maka-chan out of this." added in Blair,

"Oh and it's Spirit-kun's regular? How is he recently, still real goooood if you know what I mean?" Bruno winked suggestively.

"You're disgusting!" Maka spat.

"Spirit-kun is just fine." Blair countered bluntly.

"Maka darling, you should keep it in mind that it might pay to be polite to your future boss…" Bruno cooed teasingly,

"I will NEVER work for you." Maka growled.

"Maka-chan let's go." mumbled Blair pulling the angered blonde out of the ground floor reception.

Only minutes later, Blair was dragging Maka through the largest shopping complex in the city. In each store she was thrown mountains of clothes and Blair bought all the best of them for her with endless credit cards. By the close of the late night shopping stores, Maka and Blair were stacked with boxes and bags.

"Hey Blair…" began Maka,

"Mmmm? What is it?" Blair asked,

"Can we take the back stairs this time?" Maka requested.

Blair nodded her head understanding, "Of course!" she chirped.

The two climbed countless flights of stairs and arrived panting at Maka and Spirit's apartment.

"Finally." Maka mumbled,

"What was that Maka-chan?" wondered Blair,

"Oh nothing, just uhhh…. thank you." said Maka, putting on the best smile she could.

"You're welcome!" Blair beamed back at her.

Maka unlocked the door and rushed inside to dump her mountain of shopping on her bed and Blair followed suit.

"So where's all your old clothes?" asked Blair,

"In my cupboard and drawers." Maka replied, busily unpacking her bags.

Only seconds later was Blair walking out of her room with all her old clothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Maka barked.

"Taking them for ….. alterations," Blair answered.

~o0o~

It's now Saturday afternoon, and Maka Albarn is in her room choosing fitting clothes for the occasion. Normally she would dress in something as inconspicuous as possible, a black hoodie, baggy jeans, plain t-shirt, and black lace up leather boots. She frowned at her wardrobe, the only thing out of her usual outfit she still possessed were her black boots. She groaned and flopped back on her bed. There was no other way. She'd have to ask Blair, and for the first time in her life, she actually hoped she was there.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Maka yelled.

"YYYESSS MAKA DARLING WHAT IS IT?" he yelled back,

"IS BLAIR HERE?" Maka asked,

"HIIII MAKA-CHAN!" Blair replied.

"Yep." Maka answered herself.

She rolled off her bed and stalked out of her bedroom.

"Blair, I hope you have my clothes you took for …. 'alterations'." Maka said sternly,

"Of course I have them, altered them this morning," said Blair,

The violet-haired seductress disappeared and came back minutes later with the mountain of clothing and dumped them onto Maka. The ash blonde turned on her heel and barged straight back into her bedroom.

"Black hoodie, black hoodie, black hoodie…" Maka mumbled as she searched through the pile.

"There!" she quietly exclaimed and pulled out the garment, she threw it aside.

"Jeans…. There we are." she hummed.

Her eyes popped wide in shock. Her face contorted to an angry expression and her eyebrow twitched. _They're shorts. _she inwardly growled, bottling her anger. She turned back to her black hoodie. _A midriff!? BLAIR! _ She then found her undoubtedly midriff-mutilated t-shirt. After a groan of frustration, she put her clothes on anyway- not long after she discovered the rest of her clothes were no better. She stared at herself in the mirror, it all felt so foreign. To comfort herself she pulled her hair into pigtails, a part of her old self she held onto to. She fastened her red bandana around her neck before heading toward the door. She slipped past a busy Blair and Spirit unnoticed and slammed the door behind her with a,

"BYE DAD!"

This was shortly followed by a,

"BYE HONEY!"

and,

"BE SAFE MAKA-CHAN, BE SURE TO USE PROTECTION!"

"UGH BLAIR!" Maka groaned.

"Tsubaki, where are you going?" called a woman with long black hair.

"To see a movie with some friends." Tsubaki replied,

"Are you sure?" her mother asks with concern.

"Yes." Tsubaki told her flatly.

"Have fun then, do you have enough money?" Tsubaki's mum pulled out her wallet.

"Uhhhmmm.." Tsubaki hummed, "I might be a little short on cash actually." she mentioned.

Tsubaki's mother handed her a few notes and Tsubaki left after a brief hug and kiss.

Swinging her backpack onto her shoulders, she ducked into an abandoned granny flat on the corner of a dimly lit street.

Black*star glanced at the digital clock on his bedside and sighed.

"Time to go!" he grinned.

He flipped a navy blue hood over his stand-out blue hair and strode over to the window. He slid the heavy pane up with ease and jumped from the second storey of the apartment building like it was nothing but the last stair on a staircase.

His grin widened and he took off- running to his destination.

Kid corrected his appearance in the mirror. He knew he had to be symmetrical. And symmetrical he was… almost. The white stripes on one side of his hair made him twitch. Oh the asymmetry.

"Crisis averted." he mumbled as he placed the white three fanged mask over his face.

He turned on his heel swiftly and the chaotically-angled back of his cloak followed.

"Liz, do you have my beanie?" whined Patti,

"You're sitting on it." Liz states bluntly.

"Riiiiight, haha." Patti giggles.

Liz shook her head with a sigh.

"Ne Liz," Patti tugged on Liz's sleeve.

"What Patti?" Liz responded impatiently,

"Can you buy me a giraffe beanie next time?" Patti's eyes widened and she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Patti." Liz slammed her mascara down on the table. "Let's just get going okay." she tugged Patti out of the room.

"Stein." Maka's flat tones rung out through the warehouse.

"Witch Hunter." Stein replied, equally as flat.

"How is it coming along?" asked Maka,

"How about I show you." Stein grinned, a hint of sarcasm dancing on his lips.

Stein leaned over the desk and selected a syringe from a small collection. He handed it to her trustingly. Maka accepted and stared at it.

"Who'll be your first test subject?" Stein asked,

Maka hesitated. She paced slowly in a circle, one hand in pocket.

"You." she decided.

"Very well." Stein nodded.

"Roll up your-"

"You don't need to tell me. I am the Professor." Stein reminded.

Maka didn't say anything, but she grabbed the Professor's arm with a firm grip and held the tip of the syringe to an out-standing vein.

"Have you tested this on animals?" asked Maka,

"No. But I think I'm animal enough," Stein remarked.

"If this goes wrong, I could lose Death City's Professor." Maka stated bluntly.

"I trust my own ability." Stein assured her.

"Don't regret it." she taunted.

A sickly grin spread across her face under the shade of her black hood. She injected the mysterious serum into Stein's bloodstream.

"Keep me under observation for 48 hrs. The serum contains a demonic blood, in theory I should develop limited offensive abilities and ability to manipulate the soul." Stein explained.

"How is that even possible?" Maka questioned,

"Ask too many questions and you will fail." Stein philosophised.

**I will continue this story. Updates are quite slow, I'm sorry. But it will not be cancelling. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters so far,**

**Keep up the support!**


End file.
